mystraordenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Heimat des Ordens
thumb|292px|Die Feste - Stadt der Herrin Die Feste - Stadt der Herrin Dieser Ort wurde nach der Wiedergeburt des Landes Ed-lith Onnen von 'Kleriker Sanowahn e.C.D.' und seinen engsten Begleitern entdeckt. Damals noch verfallen, wurde die Feste innerhalb der letzten Jahre vollständig wieder aufgebaut und erstrahlt in neuem Glanz. Mittelpunkt der Anlage ist der Hain, ein Mystrageweihter Garten im Zentrum der Festung, zu dem nur die Zugang haben, die in Mystras Gunst stehen. Zugang zum Hain erhält man nur durch die große Kathedrale und sowohl der Zugang als auch die Mauern um den Hain werden ununterbrochen bewacht. Um die Außenmauern des Hains schließt sich die Stadt an, die alles enthält was der Orden benötigt. Wohnräume, Küchen, Schmieden, Lagerräume, Studierzimmer etc. In den Spitzen der heptagrammförmigen Stadt befinden sich die wichtigsten Institutionen des Ordens. Die Lage der Feste ist höchst geheim und keinem Ungläubigem darf ihre Position bekannt werden. Die Feste zu erspähen oder sagar sich ihr zu nähern wird mit dem sofortigem Tode bestraft. Oberhalb der Feste auf einem Felsvorsprung thront der Turm namens Ewigwacht, von dem aus jeglichen Annäherungsversuche entdeckt und gehandet werden. thumb|400px|Der Schwebende Fels auf dem die Feste des Ordens liegt. Der Fels Auf diesem, über dem Kontinent von Ed-lith Onnen schwebenden Landmasse befindet sich Die Feste des Ordens. 'Das Land' thumb|310px Das Land heißt Ed-lith Onnen: "Aus Asche geboren". Es wurde über ein sehr mächtiges Ritual ins Leben gerufen und aus der reinen Magie erschaffen. Es ist gezeichnet von den Elementen: *Im Norden ist das ewige Eis, ein undurchdringlicher Wall, in dem selbst Feuer gefriert. * Im Süden ist das ewige Feuer, dessen Flammen alles verzehren. * Im Westen liegt das Meer, was am Horizont zu Wasser wird, und es kaum noch Luft über lässt, um weiter zu reisen. *Im Osten liegt der Wald, der so tief und undurchdinglich ist, das man ihn niemals wieder lebend verlassen wird. An all diesen 4 Polen herrscht die Wyld, eine Art Chaos, welches diese 4 Elemente in ihrer ursprünglichen Form zeigt, und jeden, der sich dort zu länge aufhält, mutieren lässt. Und je weiter man sich diesen Grenzen nähert, desto gefährlicher wird es für einen. In den Grenzlanden besteht diese Gefahr jedoch nicht. In der Mitte Ed-lith Onnens liegt der Elementare Pol der Erde, ein gewaltiger Berg auf einer Insel. Dieser Ort hat keine Ausläufer der Wyld abbekommen, und dort herrscht auch kein Chaos, oder sogenannte Wyld-Zonen. Dort leben die meisten Wesen. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass es außerhalb der Insel niemanden mehr gibt, denn auch dort haben sich Städte und Dörfer angesiedelt. An jedem dieser 5 Elementaren Pole steht ein Tempel aus dem Element, und dort dürfen nur die Ratsherren zutritt nehmen und jeder, dem sie dort Einlass gewähren. Die Ratsherren bilden den Rat [[|Ed-lith Onnen|Ed-lith Onnens]]. Sie sind die Sendboten der Elemente und vertreten im Rat ihren Willen, und formen somit auch das Land. Alles was in einer Ratssitzung besprochen wird, hat Auswirkungen auf das Land, und wird während der Eichung ein Teil des Ganzen. Die Eichung ist eine Jahreszeit, an der Sonne und Mond am Himmel stehen, zusammen mit den Sternen (den 5 Jungfern). Es gibt 6 Jahreszeiten, mit 3 Monaten zu je 28 Tagen, für jedes Element, und die Eichung, ein Monat mit nur 5 Tagen. Weiter gibt es noch 2 andere Elemente: Chaos und Ordnung. Diese haben die gesamte Schöpfung als ihren Spielplatz auserkohren, und haben über den Entschluss des Rates eigene Ratsherren gestellt. Es gibt einen Polytheistischen Glauben und den Kult der 100 Götter. Für alles gibt es Götter, seien sie nun mächtiger oder schwächer. Und es gibt 5 Elementare Drachen. Die im Land lebenden Rassen: Neben den Standard-Rassen wie Menschen, Elfen/Elben, Orks, Zwerge, Hobbits gibt es so ziemlich alles, was man sich vorstellen kann wie Minotauren, Echsen, Feen, Gestaltwandler etc. Dabei möchte ich aber auch darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht immer nur feindliche Wesen gibt, so können Orks auch durchaus friedlich sein, oder die Hobbits von sehr böser Natur... Was ist Dornen? Dornen war früher der Landsitz eines Barons, der den Kleriker kannte. In Dornen durfte der Kleriker residieren, und ein wenig entspannen, als jener Baron zwecks Diplomatischer Verhandlungen verreist war. Auf jenem Gut trug es sich dann zu, das eines Tages seltsame Leute ankamen, und etwas von dem Kleriker wollten. Sie hätten anscheinend eine Flasche bekommen, mit einem Brief, unterzeichnet in seinem Namen. Als alle anwesend waren, trug ein kleines Elementar eine Nachricht zu Sanowahn, die bis heute ungewiss ist. Was aber bekannt ist, ist, dass es ihn in sehr große Rage trieb. Darauf hin wurden den Reisenden Aufgaben zugeteilt, und sie wurden erfüllt. Als alles erfüllt war, begann der Kleriker mit einem großen Ritual, und die Lande Ed Lith Onnen und seine Avatare waren geboren... Wer ist im Rat des Landes? Derzeit ist Ed lith Onnen ohne Rat. Ein neuer Rat wird in nächster Zukunft vom Orden gestellt. Die Hainebene Irgendwo da draußen in den seltsamen Landen Ed Lith Onnens, entstand vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine geheimnisvolle Landschaft, inmitten einer noch viel seltsameren Landschaft. Manche mögen jetzt sagen, wie sonderbar, andere aber würden es eher als Laune der magischen Natur des Landes selber bezeichnen, wieder andere einfach nur einen Unfall. Ich nenne es einfach Ed Lith Onnen. Aber egal wie man es auch nennen soll. Jetzt ist es da, und allem Anschein nach geht es auch nicht wieder so schnell weg. Das Volk erzählt sich von den Schwebenden Ebenen, die in allen Teilen des Landes auftauchten. Und genauso wunderlich wie ihr erscheinen war, war auch ihr verschwinden über Nacht. Ab und an erblickt man sie mal hier und dort, aber nie für einen langen Zeitraum. Schade eigentlich, denn könnte man sie länger beobachten, würde man viel über sie erfahren, in etwa was sich dort herumtummelt, wer sie besucht und wer dort wohnt, wie die Ausprägung der wunderschönen Fauna und Flora geschaffen ist, und die ein oder anderen Geheimnisse. Aber leider ist dem nicht so, und so wird es wohl noch dauern, bis man über diese schwebenden Ebenen mit dem Namen Hainebene etwas herausfindet. Ich für meinen Teil habe sie besucht, war dort über einen Winter, und habe so viel über sie herausgefunden. Früher waren sie Teile des Landes, welche durch das Wyld in eine andere Form gebracht wurden. Viele Wissenschaftler würden an dieser Stelle schreien, denn mit der Wyld ist es immer so eine Sache, da sie alles verändert, im Guten wie auch im Schlechten. Aber da sie es nicht wissen, interessiert es sie nicht. Die Einheimischen jedoch interessiert es schon eher. Das Feenvolk welches aus der Wyld mit auf die Hainebene kam machte es sich dort sehr gemütlich und erschuf sich eine kleine, eigene Welt voller Frieden und Ästhetik – auch wenn das nicht die allgemeine Auffassung eines jeden ist. Sie nannten die Inseln Haine, nicht weil es welche waren, mit Ausnahme von einigen, sondern weil ihnen danach war. Der Logik des Feenvolks werde ich auch weiter nicht folgen können, aber wer es versuchen will, wird auch nicht weit damit kommen, denn es ist reine Willkür. Auf der Reise besuchte ich die Haine, welche ich eher als sehr kleine Landteile bezeichnen würde. Sie sind nicht sehr groß, und binnen einer Woche hat man auch alles auf solch einem Hain gesehen und erforscht. Sie scheinen wie Inseln, die jedoch im Himmel statt im Meer herumtreiben. Kommen wir zu den „großen“ kleinen Hainen, welche ich besuchte. Der erste war ein recht karger, einer Oase gleichender Hain. Es gab dort sehr viel Sand und viele Oasen, wo sich ab und an nomadische Feen des Feuers und der Erde umher trieben da man sich dort nicht so leicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte, lernte ich den 20 Kopf starken Clan kennen. Ak´Allén Hain nannten sie diesen Hain. Es war der höchstbesiedelte der Haine, auch wenn man mit 20 Feen nicht von einer Population sprechen kann. Der zweite der Haine war ebenso karg, aber um einiges Kälter. In der Tundra dieses Haines konnte man auf 4 Feen der Luft und 2 Feen des Waldes treffen. Sie nannten ihn Ukolan Hain. Jedoch besaßen sie im vergleich zu den Nomaden von Ak´Allén Hain eher ein großes Gutshaus, wenngleich jenes beim Feenvolk auch anders aussehen möge als bei anderen Rassen. Der letzte der Haine, leider der dritte an der Zahl, war eigentlich in meinen Augen einer der Ansehnlichsten. Aber dazu erzähle ich später mehr. Denn dort will ich meine eigentliche Geschichte beginnen lassen. Neben diesen Hainen gab es dann noch vereinzelte kleinere, unbewohnte Stücke, die wahllos umher trieben. Aber diese Lassen wir nun erstmal in dieser Existenzebene. Auf den anderen Seiten, also in Ju Shan und in Melfas waren diese kleineren Stücke bei weiten größer, und auch bewohnter. Nur belassen wir es dabei, bevor das Himmlische Büro einen Boten schickt, der wahrscheinlich eine Ladung vor Gericht bei sich tragen würde. Insgesamt waren es 12 bis 13 Haine, die ich bereiste. Jeder hatte seine Vorzüge und Schwächen, aber eins war bei allen gleich: die Bewohner reagierten auf Fremde immer zuerst aggressiv. Kein wunder wenn man bedenkt, dass ich als Mensch zu ihnen kam, und als Lebender wieder von ihnen ging. Mein Begleiter fand sie jedoch allesamt sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber Corteaz hatte damit nicht Unrecht. Doch das sei ja nun auch alles egal, denn eigentlich will ich mit meiner Geschichte anfangen. Einer Geschichte, wie sie die Welt eigentlich gar nicht wissen will, aber dennoch festgehalten wird. Es begann alles, so wie es immer beginnt, in einem Moment der Langeweile. Chevalier Corteaz von Kämpfer und Phil leisteten mir zu jener Zeit Gesellschaft. Phil war sehr langweilig, und er wollte mal wieder ein Abenteuer erleben, und Corteaz hatte etwas von diesen seltsamen schwebenden Ebenen gehört. Und da meine Wenigkeit nicht unbedingt ungewillt war, mal wieder etwas für seine Heimat zu erledigen, besorgten wir 3 uns etwas Ausrüstung und Proviant, und zogen los, diese mysteriösen Ebenen zu suchen und zu archivieren. Wie man schon im Prolog vernehmen konnte waren wir dabei erfolgreich, deswegen spar ich mir auch den Teil mit der langen und nicht so harten Suche nach den Ebenen. Nachdem wir einige der Haine gesehen hatten, kamen wir auf den dritten Hain der Existenzebene Ed Lith Onnens. Wir waren wild entschlossen auch dieses Stück land zu Untersuchen und waren durch unseren eisernen Glauben zu allem bereit. Bei unserer Ankunft sahen wir saftige grüne Wiesen, welche sich Hain einwärts zu einem schönen Eichen und Buchenwald erstreckten. Nach dem ersten Eindruck erwarteten wir Feenvolk des Waldes, und da jene sehr vertraut mit ihrer Umgebung und dem Umgang von Fallen waren, bereiteten wir uns auf sehr aggressive Verhandlungen vor. Wir wussten jeder Halm unter unseren Füßen könnte das letzte sein, was wir berührten, jeder Baum könnte ein Wächter oder ähnliches werden, und uns angreifen. Jede noch so kleine Lebensform ein Kundschafter für das Feenvolk. Und alles was uns noch blieb waren unsere Waffen und unser Glaube. Wir wussten, dass unsere Herrin jeden unserer Schritte hütete, ihre Gnade mit uns war. Ohne Furcht, aber mit Vorsicht und großen Waffen schritten wir in den Wald. Nach einigen Stunden erreichten wir ihn auch, und befanden uns mitten in ihm. Soweit schien alles ruhig, und die erwarteten Angriffe blieben aus. Unentwegt trieb uns der Eifer weiter und immer tiefer in diesen Hain. Es schien uns wie in einem Traum, den wir alle schon so oft hatten. Und da es so vertraut schien, wurden wir nur weiter bestärkt, unsere Suche fortzusetzen. Schlag für Schlag, Schritt für Schritt, verborgen in den Schatten des Waldes strebten wir weiter, bis wir eine Lichtung erreichten. Sie war recht groß für die hiesigen Verhältnisse, und war von einer riesigen, verkommenen Ruine geziert, welche sich vor unseren Augen offenbarte. Sie Besaß noch meterhohe Mauern, teilweise eingerissen und der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen, der unentwegt an dem schwarzen Stein nagte. Für einen Moment sanken wir auf die Knie, um ein Stoßgebet an unsere Braut zu schicken. Dann gingen wir hinein. Phil war unser Späher, Corteaz war für meinen Rücken zuständig, und Mystra war unser Beistand. Schon beim betreten der Ruine bemerkten wir den schlechten Zustand. Ein Grund für uns besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Das fahle Mondlicht wurde in den Ruinen von unseren Klingen reflektiert. Die Mauern waren das einzige, was noch in einem guten Zustand war. Das Innere war heruntergekommen, und Balken und Steine versperrten uns den Weg. Anscheinend war diese Festung vor sehr langer Zeit mit mehreren Stockwerken gesegnet, welche direkt an die Außenmauer gebaut wurden. Es war nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, um mich mit der Architektur auseinanderzusetzen, doch bewunderte ich die Bauweise sehr, oder stellte ich mir besser vor, wie es einst einmal war. Phil hob seine rechte Hand. Wir gingen in Deckung, griffen unsere Waffen fester. Er gab uns zu verstehen, dass er etwas gesehen hat. Wir rückten weiter vor, stahlen uns wie Schatten von Trümmer zu Trümmer, und erreichten ihn. Nur mittels seiner Finger und einer ausgeklügelten Zeichensprache verstanden wir uns. Wir sollten einen Blick über diesen Haufen dort werfen. Corteaz musterte die Umgebung vorsichtig. Ich hob meinen Kopf vorsichtig an, dass meine Augen gerade so über das Geröll reichten. Eine Träne wich ihnen, bei dem Anblick, den ich dort vernahm. Viele meiner Gefährten wissen, dass so etwas überaus schwer ist, oder bezweifeln gar, dass es möglich ist. Ich senkte meine Waffen ab, steckte sie in ihre Scheiden. Erst jetzt erhob ich mich vollends, und gab unsere Deckung auf. Corteaz schaute mich an, wie immer ohne große Emotionen in seinem Gesicht. Ich packte seine Schulter, zog ihn hoch, ebenso Phil. Beide senkten ihre Waffen ebenfalls. Ich schritt wie hypnotisiert auf den Innenhof zu. Erst jetzt zeigte sich die Größe dieses Bauwerks. Es war gigantisch, und mitten um einen wahrhaften Hain gebaut. Junge Bäume wuchsen um einen kleinen See, welcher sich unter einer halben Felskuppel, die sich wie eine Schützende Hand über ihn legte, verbarg. Der See mochte größer sein als die meisten Marktplätze in den Hauptstädten Ed Lith Onnens, das Areal gar größer als ein Dorf. Die Ruine war vielmehr eine Stadt aus nur einem Gebäude. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ich das Ufer des kleinen Sees von dem Rand der Ruinen aus erreichte. Aus der Mitte ragte ein Felsen empor, wie in dem Traum, den jeder von uns schon des öfteren hatte. „Seelighain“ entwich meinen Lippen vorsichtig. Die Schönheit überwältigte mich vollends, warf mich auf die Knie, und ließ mir mehrere Tränen über das Gesicht laufen. Etwa vergleichbar schönes ist nur die Erinnerung an das ehemalige Heptagramm der Insel der Stimmen. Corteaz näherte sich mir von hinten, legte mir seine Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Kleriker? Alles in Ordnung? Könnt ihr Kämpfen?“ Ich sah ihn an, verstand nicht recht was er mir sagen wollte. Seine Aussage war von soviel Ruhe geprägt und durchzogen, dass ich es erst begriff, als ich mich umsah. Um uns herum scharrten sich die Bewohner jener Ruinen. Es waren grässliche Untote, welche hier anscheinend mit der Zerstörung jenes Bauwerkes ihr schreckliches Ende nahmen. Die hungernden Seelen begaben sich aus allen Richtungen auf uns zu, und obwohl wir wussten, dass es nur mindere Untote waren, waren wir einer schieren Überzahl ausgeliefert. Ich griff nach meinem Gebetsbuch, öffnete die Kette und schlung sie um meinen Arm. Mit donnernder und zorniger Stimme rief ich ich das Gebet der Schlacht. „Brüder, die wir hier und heute an jener Stelle zusammengekommen sind, die wir hier und heute soweit gekommen sind, ich sage euch: Der Tod ist nah! Das Ende rückt unaufhaltsam näher! Wir alle wissen, dass der Feind, der elende Ketzer, in der Überzahl ist, und er uns Welle für Welle zermalmen will. Doch heute sind wir der Fels in der Brandung, der den Wellen standhalten wird! Wir werden in der Schlacht vergehen, wohl wissend, dass der Fährmann seine Sense schärft und uns im Nacken sitzt. Und wir werden daran denken, nicht um unser Leben zu winseln, so wie es die Heretiker tun! Außerdem wissen wir auch, dass der Tod Schachspielen hasst! Nein! Wir werden nicht betteln, denn unsere Zeit ist hier und heute gekommen. Die Zeit in die Schlacht zu ziehen und unser Schicksal zu besiegen. Die letzte Schlacht – FÜR DEN FEIND!!! Wir werden sie rasch von ihren Leiden erlösen, werden Reinheit inmitten der Unreinheit schaffen, und wir werden sie wie ein Sturm vom Antlitz dieser Schöpfung fegen! Sehet unsere Waffen! Diese Waffen geleiteten uns schon oft in die Schlacht, diese Waffen sind unser Schicksal. Sie sollen die Sensen sein, die der Fährmann für uns schärfte – und ich scherze dabei nicht. Ziehen wir nicht in eine Schlacht – Ziehen wir durch unsere Feinde in den SIEG !!! Das Korn ist reif. Lasst es uns ernten.“ Der brennende Zorn entflammte unsere Waffen, segnete sie mit den heiligen Flammen Mystryls, und sie wollten nun ihren Hass gegen das untote Fleisch richten und es verbrennen. Phil griff sein Schild fester, sein brennendes Langschwert in der starken Rechten, stellte sich schützend zu meiner Linken. Corteaz fasste sein Flamberg, führte es mit viel Eleganz an seinen Körper, und machte einen kurzen Schritt zur rechten Seite. Ich trat zwischen die beiden, ließ mein Gebetsbuch nach hinten gleiten und griff nach meinen so vertrauten Kurzschwertern. Wir waren umzingelt von ihnen, doch unsere Herrin gab uns die Hoffnung, in diesem Kampfe bestehen zu können. Nun galt es so viele wie nur möglich von diesem Hain zu tilgen. Alle, das wussten wir, konnten wir nicht besiegen, aber wir konnten uns zeit verschaffen. Heiliger Eifer trieb uns in den Kampf, brennende Klingen zerschnitten ihre untoten Leiber. Mit hohen Anstrengungen zogen wir eine Schneise durch sie, kämpften uns zusammen in eine Richtung zu den Ruinen. Von dort an mussten wir uns aufteilen, und unser Glück alleine probieren, doch vielmehr lag es erst einmal daran, diese zu erreichen. Ich weiß nicht wie viele es waren, die von unseren Waffen die Erlösung erfuhren, aber es waren zu viele. Wir teilten uns am Rand der Ruinen auf, zogen weiter wie Schatten durch die Trümmer, die nur Leichen zurückließen. Schlussendlich erreichte ich die andere Seite der Lichtung. Angeschlagen, und mein linker Knöchel durch das unwegsame Gelände angeknackst, ließ ich die Untoten hinter mir. Ich schleppte mich an den Rand des Waldes, wartend auf meine beiden Gefährten. Ich setzte mich, legte meine beiden Schwerter nieder. Die Flammen begannen langsam zu schwinden. Der Geruch von etwas verbranntem Gras stieg auf. Nach einigen Atemzügen sah ich mir meine Wunden an. Sie waren viele, doch nicht sehr tief. Zum Glück blieb ich von den Bissen verschont. Ich stoppte meine Blutungen, suchte nach den Komponenten für einen Heilzauber. Meine Hand griff nach meinem Streitkolben, zog ihn dabei vorsichtig. Anscheinend war ich nicht alleine. Und in dem Zustand in dem ich war, wäre ich eine leichte Beute gewesen. Im letzten Moment riss ich ihn hoch, parierte einen Hieb, wälzte mich mehr schlecht als recht über den Boden, um eine bessere Position zu erlangen. Eine Gestalt stand vor mir, ungefähr von meiner Statur. Sie trug intakte Kleidung, was nicht auf eine Hungernde Seele hinwies. Die Waffe glänzte im Mondenlicht, richtete sich auf mich. „Was sucht ihr an diesem Ort?“ sprach er. Seine Stimme war kalt und unfreundlich. „Wir suchten nur nach Wissen.“ Entgegnete ich, wohl wissend, dass solch eine Antwort die neutralste sei. Ein „hmm“ entwich ihm, mehr nicht. Der Führung seines Schnitters war er ein geübter Kämpfer, und die Art wie er mich ansah verriet, dass er wusste, dass ich ein leichtes Opfer für ihn sei. „Wir fanden diese Ruinen, und anscheinend weckten wir ihre Bewohner“ fuhr ich fort, gefolgt von einem leisen „dieses unreine Pack.“ Wieder entwich ihm nur ein „hmm“. Er neigte seinen Kopf zum Wald. „Vergiss es, Wolf!“ Verwundert sah ich ebenfalls zum Wald. Anscheinend hatte es Phil auch geschafft. Bewundernswert war nur, dass die Gestalt ihn vor mir bemerkte. Phil trat aus dem Wald, seine Waffe noch kampfbereit in der Hand. „Du trittst mir mit blankem Stahl gegenüber. Erhebst du ihn gegen mich?“ Fragte er nur mit seiner kalten Stimme. Ich sah ihn erstaunt an, gab Phil ein Zeichen seine Waffe zu senken, und sprach zu ihm „Denn jener der die Waffe gegen mich erhebt sei ein Ketzer, und besiegelt damit sein Richturteil.“ Die Gestalt senkte die Waffe „Amen!“ Ich verstand nicht recht, wieso er diese Worte kannte. Woher wusste er von Phils wahrer Natur. Was ich aber wusste, und das nun mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass er kein Feind war. „Rang und Namen!“ sprach ich zu ihm. Er griff seinen Schnitter mit der linken, schulterte ihn, und sprach prombt: „ Chevalier Arel von Kämpfer!“ Mein Gesicht entglitt mir, mein Körper war fast vollends erschöpft. „Kleriker Sanowahn ex Corpus Dementii vom ehemaligen Heptagramm der Insel der Stimmen“ sagte ich mit letzter Kraft. Seine Reaktion erfolgte unverzüglich, kniete er nieder und schlug sich mit der Rechten auf die linke Brust. Dann wurd es dunkel vor meinem Auge… Kleriker Sanowahn Residenzen des Ordens außerhalb der Bastion 'Schloss Winterwald' 'Ordensquartier zur Rosenhöhe' Kategorie:Der Fels Kategorie:Heimat des Ordens